Bleach your Soul: The Shaddows of The Past
by Ru-tama
Summary: Rukia is frustrated. Nightmares haunt her at night and she cannot control her zanpakutou any longer. It seems after some occasions that her long forgotten human life's catching up with her. IchiRuki, what else? ;D


**Note:**

**Heyho guys =)**

**I'm back to start my long promised multi chaptered fanfic.**

**Sorry that I'm already late, but I had to do some research before I could post the prologue =)**

**Don't forget: I'm a beginner of this epic fandom and I don't know every bit of Bleach. So, please don't hesitate to tell me errors if you do find some.**

**I'm very excited and this is my first fanfic ever. =)**

**Last but not least, I want to thank the guys who welcomed me here. =)**

**You rock! =)**

**Ah yes, English isn't my first language. I'm convinced that you will find some spelling mistakes. Sorry =/**

**Disclaimer:**: Bleach does not belong to me and it will never be. T.T

* * *

**Prologue **

"_Ru-Rukia-tan…Rukia-tan. Can you hear me? Rukia-tan!Please…oh please…"_

It was almost a bleating voice**.** It was someone who wanted to be heard so badly. It was confusing. I knew the frightened voice. I knew it! But I couldn't associate it. I couldn't spot the person who was hiding behind the familiar voice. I didn't know where I was, but the place was bright and white. Yes, it was bright and white. Nothing else was important enough to be announced. My vision was blurted because of the light color. Where was I? Who called frantically my name over and over again? Why called the person my name at all?

_"Rukia-tan…"_

Here, there was it again.

"What? What do ya want? Who are you yelling my name like an idiotic maniac!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Nothing. No one was answering. I was angry.

"I'm asking the damn question a second time. Who are you?"

No response. Instead, I was feeling a sudden soft wind on my skin. It was incredibly comforting.

_"__Rukia-tan…."_

The soft wind got intensive. I was finding myself laughing. The bright colors twirled at my vision. With pounding heart, I responded to his statement. He was getting more desperate. I sighed in defied. I moved closer to the direction where the frantically voice was coming from.

"You need help, am I right?" I wanted to know the truth. You couldn't ignore the poor being any longer.

_"Rukia-tan. You have to take care of yourself. Some things will change…."_

I was shocked at the sudden revelation. What? I guessed the unknown person was in danger, but he tried to warn me. So, instead of him I was in imminent danger? How ironic.

"Wait. You are blabbing nonsense, you know!? Of all people, why should I be in danger?" I asked enraged. "Do you even know what you are telling!?"

_"Rukia-tan…"_

"The hell with you! Don't repeat my name again and again. Please answer my questions."

I narrowed my eyes, still standing in the middle of nothing. I was dazzled with bright light. With slow moves, I lifted my hands over my face and blinked a few times. What the hell was happening!?

_"Rukia-tan. Please, take me at my word."__  
_

After his final words the place grew dark, windy and yet it started to rain. My raven haired head got rain-wet. My shinigami clothes stuck to my trembling body. I couldn't understand what was just happening. Some random guy warned me with all his heart. Why? Why was I so dear to him? And why used he the old fashioned honorific_ tan_ as he would know me well? I didn't get it. I had no clue. I contracted my brows, clasped my hands and pressed my lips together. I felt sick at the dark. I wanted to go back, wanted to hide in Ichigo's dirty closed. Wait, Ichigo! Who was the idiot when I needed him badly? Why was I here anyways?

Where was Ichigo? I was worried.

Suddenly, I felt large hands on my body. Someone called me in the background. I recognized the second male voice very fast. It was Ichigo!

And then, I opened my eyes frantically and was very happy at the mere sight of an orange haired baka. I smiled blandly, still lying on the ground somewhere on the grass. He eyed me worriedly. His hands were placed on my shoulders.

"Idiot, what the hell happened to you? Why were you fainting right before my eyes!?" He shouted.

"Baka, I've not done it on propose. I guess I'm a little bit tired because of the hollows."

"Right, you get exhausted because of the hollows. Don't tell bullshit. You couldn't even fight and block when the hollows attacked you not all that long ago. Instead of fighting, you fainted. I had to save your ass, ya know!? So, I'm asking you again. What happened !?" He huffed.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter."

"What? Of course it's important, Rukia. What could probably happen when I'm not around, he? You got yourself nearly killed and you tell me that it doesn't matter. You serious?"

"Ichigo, I don't know either what happened." I confessed, trying to stand up but he held me back.

My cheeks warmed up by his decent touch. I looked embarrassed at the sky. Clouds obscured the sun. It wasn't raining like in my dream.

Dream? I should call it nightmare.

"What happened before I fainted, Ichigo?" It was confusing that I hadn't any idea at all.

"You don't know? You held Sode No Shirayuki and bossed me around like always." He frowned at me.

"Really? That sounds great." I beamed with joy.

"Shut up, baka."

_"Rukia-sama…."_ I heared Sode No Shirayuki's troubled voice. "_Take care of yourself. I'm not able to save you every time."_

My eyes widened automatically. I gripped my zanpakutou tighter with irritation. Sode No Shirayuki collected herself and continued explaining.

_"I'm so sad to tell you this but really, it isn't in my power to save Rukia-sama every time. I would if I could. Please, believe me. You have to take care of yourself."_

"Wait, please wait. What will happen? Tell me, please." I begged. Ichigo raised a brow at my sudden outbreak.

_"I'm afraid you will have the chance to experience this on your own. I'm so sorry."_

"W-what?," I stammered. "B-but you are going to s-stay at my sight, r-r-right? Right?"

_"Rukia-sama, it's time to face destiny.** Bleach your soul** until then, please. Huge changes are waiting for you. The danger hides at the strangest places. Take care!"_

I couldn't move an inch. I was inwardly disintegrated_. _I felt numb inside. The clouded sun disappeared from my sight. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that Ichigo was startled. He gripped my shoulders tighter. He didn't feel the need to ask me any questions. I was sure he could read my innerly tumult at the sight of my shocked expression.

* * *

**Yeah, this is the prologue =) I hope you enjoyed this so far. =) Stay tuned. ;D**

**It will get better.**


End file.
